Magical Adventures
by Naluforever632
Summary: She never imagined that she would find herself joining a guild, but when she meets a boy, who might just be what she missing, she decides to join him in his adventures. This tells the story of Team Natsu with a bit of a twist to the story. Lucy might have a secret, or two, or mabye three. But all with be revealed. [NaLu] [Rated T for Language] [OC Lucy]


**Magical Adventures**

**[When the sun comes up, the stars are not visible]**

_The Kingdom of Fiore...A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born, or rather, will continue to be born long into the future. And its name is Fairy Tail!_

There she was in Hargeon Town looking around for Celestial Keys. She had already visited several stores, and yet not a single one carried keys. After running through the town, she eventually found a store, and on the front of the window, _We Have Celestial Keys! _She looked up with excitement and blasted through the doors. With a jump in her step, she looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on the keys. She picked them up and ran to the cashier. "Sir, how much doo these cost!" she said out of off breath and a bit too loud. He looked at her for a couple seconds before responding,"… 10,000 joules," uncertainty apparent in his voice. She happily gave the money, and skipped out of the store. As she walked through the streets she drew much attention. She was used to it though, her style wasn't the typical thing to wear there. She wore a blue kimono that was high in the front but low in the back, along with several celestial keys hanging on her waist. She held in her hand a light blue sun umbrella, which protected her pale skin from the sun. Her hair grew down below her bottom, and she wore it in a high ponytail. She had a single streak of royal blue hair.

The Celestial mage made her way down the path, which separated the town and the woods. In a single motion, she fall into a backbend, just missing the two knives aimed for her head. She sprung back up confusion written on her face. Four men began to emerge from the woods, grinning and licking their lips. The one who appeared to be the leader spoke up, "what do we have here, a celestial mage," he chuckled, "listen up boys, those keys are valuable," he paused. "And so is the girl, don't mess her up," he naturally creepy smile then grew into a smirk, "too bad." He then walked away, leaving the girl's capture to his friends. The bandit with blue hair then spoke up, "whats your name little lady." The celestial mage looked up, her eyes shinning with a certain golden gleam to them, "my name is Lucy, you better run…" The bandits then began to laugh, not believing that the 17 year old could take them out. Lucy quickly shut him up with a punch to the jaw. The single punch sent him flying, until he made contact with a tree that nearly fell down from the strength. The remaining two bandits looked at their fallen comrade in fear, and turned back to Lucy. They began to run away, but Lucy caught them by the collars, as she prepared to attack, a hand stopped her wrist, in front of her stood her most loyal spirit, Loke, or better known as Leo the Lion, the leader of the zodiac, and her second strongest key.

Lucy frowned at his appearance, "what did you need," she said. Loke looked at her with a fatherly feeling, "don't you think you've scared them enough, do you really think they would attack you now?" Lucy pouted, dropping the men. Loke laughed. Unfortunately for him, one of the bandits said, "who's this, your little kitty?" Oops, Loke turned to face him, a dark purple aura surrounding him, "what did you say?" Needless to say two more bodies landed in a similar spot to the first bandit, and the last thing they saw, was a princess and her loyal lion walking off into the sunset.


End file.
